Is everything as it seems? Or just an illusion?
by yuki san1
Summary: A new student arrives at Yusuke's school, he seems real nice and the girls love him! Is he what they think he is? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

(AN: HELLO! This is my new story! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I no owny Yu Yu Hakushoy! So you no suey!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Friday)  
  
It was just another excruciating boring day in Saryoski Jr. High for Urameshi, Yusuke, when the bell rang for him to go to his next class. Unfortunately, his next class was Iwamoto's class.  
  
'Yippee. The LAST person I wanted to see.' Yusuke thought as he walked down a hallway that leaded to Iwamoto's room. Yusuke noticed that once he came through the door, everyone fell silent, and everyone stared at him.  
  
"Yusuke, your not skipping class?" a girl with light/dark brown hair, named Yukimura, Keiko Yukimura to be exact, asked.  
  
"So, punk Urameshi is at school for once, well that's new." and obnoxious voice came from an orange hared boy, also known as Kuwabara.  
  
And after a few silent minuets passed, the class began to talk about how much they hate Mr. Iwamoto. And not even a minuet later, evil Iwamoto rushed in the classroom.  
  
"Quite class." Iwamoto said in a loud sneered whisper. And when he didn't get any attention, " Attention class!!"  
  
And that for sure, shut them up.  
  
"Okay, now that it seems that I have your un-dividing attention, class, we have a new student." Iwamoto said, gesturing for the new student to come in.  
  
And then a boy about 5'5 came into the classroom. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. He was wearing boys' uniform, but instead of it being a light blue, it was midnight black.  
  
"Oh my god! He is such a hottie!" A girl from in the center of the class whispered to another.  
  
"Like, if it weren't for myself, I'd die and go to heaven for him! And the I could be his little angel of love!" A preppy girl said.  
  
"This young man's name is Tenchi Fuuro. And could you please tell us a little bit about yourself?" Iwamoto asked with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Somebody call the police! This hot kid stole my heart!" A girl near Keiko said in a whisper.  
  
"You know my name so what more do you want?" Tenchi asked irritably in a loud whisper, soft, but also making the whole class hear him. And for some reason, his voice sounded as if he where hiding his voice.  
  
"Nothing, just go to your seat!" Iwamoto said hastily.  
  
"Touche." Tenchi grumbled as he sat right beside Yusuke.  
  
And soon the class was learning about how stupid they hang out with a certain thug. (AN: Yusuke, they are talking about him.) And while the class where asking and answering questions, Yusuke took the opportunity to introduce himself.  
  
"My name if Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"And you already know mine. Is it just me or is this class stupid as hell?" Tenchi asked in a hushed whisper, but Yusuke still heard him.  
  
"Ya, I know. Stupid teacher is always on my case.And the only reason I'm talking to you, is so that I can block out the annoying sound of Iwamoto's voice."  
  
"Well, I feel flattered." I reply.  
  
"You should, you talking to the only thug in Saryoski High."  
  
"Excuse me. Urameshi and Fuuro, since you can't find the time to learn on school hours, the how about you two join me in detention for 2 hours." Iwamoto asked as he grinned.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"It would be my pleasure Mr. Iwamoto." I reply sarcastically.  
  
All the girls in the classroom gasped.  
  
"How could my little hottie be a delinquent?" The same girl next to Keiko whined to her friend.  
  
"Did he just challenge Mr. Iwamoto?" A questioning girl asked the nearest person.  
  
At the end of the day, Yusuke and Tenchi had to stay seated. Mr. Iwamoto locked them in, saying that he had an important meeting to attend to and that we had to stay there.  
  
"This blows." Yusuke muttered to Tenchi.  
  
"He probably had a meeting to find new ways to make our day worse." I replied in a whisper.  
  
"And by the way, why do you all ways whisper, afraid someone will hear your voice?" Yusuke asked rudely and kindly at the same time.  
  
"I rather not talk about it." Tenchi replied, turning my head.  
  
"Hey, wanna ditch this and leave?" Tenchi asked with a mischievous smile playing up on his lips.  
  
"Sure, lead the way." Yusuke said all the while laughing with his arms behind his head.  
  
And to his surprise, Tenchi had gotten up out of his seat and walked over to the door, and twisted the door handle, and it opened. "Iwamoto didn't really lock the door, he just put the key in and jiggled it, but did not lock it."  
  
"Nice, I'd would have never of thought of that." Yusuke said, still laughing.  
  
"Come on, we need to hurry if we want to sneak out properly."  
  
And with that in mind, they left the school building with out being noticed by any of the teachers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On the way home *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So where do you live Yusuke?" Tenchi asked, looking around at the little scenery.  
  
"Just a block away from here, where do you live?" Yusuke asked walking with his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky.  
  
"A block away from here also, in an apartment." Tenchi informed Yusuke, walking down the deserted street.  
  
"Do you by any chance live on the third floor, near the roof?"  
  
"Why yes, I do.It appears that we live by each other." Now it was Tenchi's turn to laugh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When they got home *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got home, Yusuke had introduced Tenchi to his mother, Atusko, who happened to be drunk at the time. And when Atusko tried to french kiss Tenchi, Tenchi decided that it was time for him to go home.  
  
(AN: Would you BLAME him?)  
  
**~~**~~**~~** Tenchi's POV **~~**~~**~~**  
  
I shivered when Yusuke's mother tired to kiss me.*shivers* 'I defiantly need to take a major shower' I thought and walked to my bathroom.  
  
I took off my clothes, revealing a woman's body. Yes, I was a girl, dressing up like a guy. That's why I had felt disgusted after I had heard what the other girls were saying about me.*shivers* And when Yusuke's mother tried to.to.*shivers* Sick.  
  
That's why I don't talk very loud, so no one could hear my voice. And now that everyone believes me to be a guy, I'll just have to act like one for the rest of my high school years.  
  
'Oh well, at least I won't have to hang around with stupid preps all the time.' I thought with a smile, as I turned on the shower and cleaned myself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Uh.Hello!!!! I hope you like this story! I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yah, and um. I'll try my hardest to update the fastest I possibly can!  
  
Ja Ne ^_^=!) 


	2. The meeting of the third demon, and an u...

(AN: Um. . . . Been a while since I updated this huh? SORRY! I've just been REALLY busy with school and other stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakushoy me no owny, so you no suey, kay?  
  
On wid da story man!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In a warehouse *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lord Hiei, what are you going to do now?" asked the minion demon on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Goki made a fatal mistake at the last minuet, and that lead to his downfall." Hiei said in a disgusted voice.  
  
"And Kurama succumbed to inane sentiment." Finished the little minion on his shoulder.  
  
"That's it! No more high-end demons for partners!" Hiei yelled in a frustrated voice. "I'll make sure my next allies are trustworthy, and with the conjuring blade, I'll create and army of monsters that will listen to me and obey me!" Hiei said, while chuckling evilly to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Sarayahiki Junior High *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ouch. . . I'm sore all over! Goki really beat me up pretty badly, but two days later, I'm good as new!" Yusuke said looking pleased with him self. "Now that beating should have kept me in for two weeks!"  
  
"A good assistant should be good in pneumapathic medicine. Nothing fancy, just basic western white magic." Botan smiled, as she played with her hair a little.  
  
"Uh. . .yah, Botan, what's with the uniform?" Yusuke looked at her with a sweat drop forming on his face.  
  
"Huh?" Botan looked confused, but then she looked down; and noticed that she was wearing the school's uniform. "Oh, but I look good in it right?" Botan asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
"It's just camouflage. It would be very conspicuous if I were t meet you at school with just street clothes." Botan said still smiling. "An experienced assistant's duty is to think of such things." Botan said cheerfully, almost in a gloating voice.  
  
Botan started to play with the scarf around her uniform. "I hear that Kurama may be eligible for parole."  
  
"Good, only one more dark item to recover, and three days to get it. Isn't the last thief a runt demon named Hiei or something." Yusuke said putting his hands behind his head, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Don't let his size fool you Yusuke, Hiei, from what I hear, was the leader of the trio. I hear he's practically vicious and will kill anyone who gets in his way." Botan replied with a serious expression on her face.  
  
And just as Botan had said that, the door to the school's roof opened with a creek. Revealing a slightly angered Keiko. "Yusuke, I knew you were up here!" Keiko said in a slightly frustrated voice. "I'll have you know that Mr. Takenaka wants to see you right now, and he's really mad!" Keiko said, sticking her finger accusingly. All the while, sweat started to trickle down Yusuke's forehead.  
  
" Who cares? I'm kinda busy right now!" Yusuke gritted his teeth, a little angry. 'Jeez, can't I get ANY privacy around here?!?' thought Yusuke in an annoyed voice in his head.  
  
"Heehee! The joys of being a detective and a hero." Botan giggled to Yusuke. And Keiko saw her.  
  
"Huh? . . . Who?. . ." Keiko started to ask but was interrupted when Botan rushed up to her, and took her hand in both of hers.  
  
"Hiya Keiko! Quite a time you've had with our boy Yusuke, eh?!" Botan's bubbly voice echoed as she continued. "It's real nice to meet you in person at last!" Botan squealed cheerfully; shaking Keiko's hand repeatedly.  
  
"Uh. . . Erm . . ." Keiko didn't know what to say.  
  
"Maybe we could get together and have a nice cuppa tea and-." Botan started to say but was cut off by Yusuke 'accidentally' bopping her head.  
  
"Knock it off Botan!" Yusuke yelled in a hush whisper. Of course Botan complained about being hit on the head, but Yusuke didn't care much about it. "Aren't ya forgetting a teensy little thing. . . about not being CONSPICUOUS?!?!?!?!??!" Yusuke had to remind Botan that he still hadn't told Keiko about him being a spirit detective, and not to mention, he didn't want Keiko to yell at him.  
  
"Oh. . . Right." Botan remembered what she had said. "Um. . . I got a bit carried away. I'll vamoose, just forget I was even here. Later Yusuke!" Botan told them as she snuck out the door leading to the second floor to the building.  
  
"Later. . .?" Keiko repeated the last word Botan had said to them. Keiko felt kind of stupid at the moment. . . "New friend of yours?" Keiko asked a little jealous. As she said that, Keiko narrowed her eyes a bit at Yusuke.  
  
"Yah, I mean. . . . It's a loooooong story and." Yusuke said not wanting to answer her. "I can explain everything. . . Eventually!" Yusuke started to sweat at his lame of an excuse answer.  
  
"Fine then, then go see Mr. Takenaka now!" Keiko yelled jealousy and anger clear in her voice, as she began to walk back over to the roof's door.  
  
"Wait up a sec." Yusuke jogged up to her. "I can really tell that you don't the answer I gave you." Yusuke said as he jammed both of his hands into his pockets.  
  
Keiko stopped in mid step. She quietly put her foot down, and turned to face Yusuke. She put on a fake smile for him. "About what Yusuke?" Keiko asked in a sweet voice. Keiko's eyes soften as she made a big smile for Yusuke, trying to hide the fact that her heart was aching badly.  
  
"About Botan, that's what!" Yusuke said, somewhat angry. He could see through her fake smile.  
  
"So . . . Her name's Botan then?" Keiko asked as she continued her walk towards the School's door.  
  
"I. . . Uh. . . Look, I can explain, really." Yusuke said, walking behind Keiko. Yusuke's face started to sweat a little. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset Keiko. And if you upset her, you'll likely get a few painful slaps. Yusuke grimaced at all the memories of her slapping him.  
  
"I don't really care." Keiko said in a light, but hurt voice. And with that, she opened the Scholl door, and walked down the stairs towards the exit.  
  
Yusuke went one way, and Keiko went the other.  
  
Keiko kept walking straight until someone's voice called after her. Also, making her stop. Keiko turned around slowly, half expecting Yusuke to be there, but was surprised when it wasn't him calling for her, but the new student, Tenchi Fuuro.  
  
Tenchi walked up to Keiko, his black uniform ruffling as he walked over to her. "So. . . Keiko, where are you headed to?" Tenchi asked, the curiosity clear in his voice.  
  
"I'm going home." Keiko said sweetly, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Is it okay if I walk with you? Sorry if I'm bothering you, I just have nothing else to do." Tenchi said smiling for once. It was true. Since she lived by herself, she was often bored out of her mind.  
  
(AN: Remember, Tenchi is a girl. Sorry if you are assuming that that I'm saying you don't remember, it's just a small reminder. ^_^)  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess." Keiko exclaimed, continuing her walk, with a silent Tenchi next to her.  
  
They passed numerous houses as Tenchi walked Keiko home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A few houses away *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei was standing on a tall building. Hiei's eyes are closed; well, all but one anyways. His Jagan eye was open and was observing the argument mean Yusuke and Keiko were having only but moments ago.  
  
"Who is that girl, with Yusuke?" Hiei asked as he reopened his eyes once again.  
  
"She is Keiko Yukimura. Yusuke's child hood friend and classmate. Also, she is very dear to Yusuke." Said the minion demon on Hiei's left shoulder.  
  
'Hmm. I could just kill him, and take back the dark treasures, but what fun would that be?' Hiei asked himself. "This girl presents. . . possibilities." Hiei said to himself, smirking evilly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On Keiko's way home *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keiko and Tenchi were walking very slowly. And that's when Tenchi had a bad feeling. Something was wrong, not right, and Tenchi knew that. So Tenchi walked closer to Keiko.  
  
And just as Tenchi moved closer, she saw a blur of black run across her vision. 'Huh? What's going on here? And what was that I saw?' the questions plagued Tenchi's mind.  
  
'It's a loooooong story.' Keiko thought, Yusuke's voice echoing in her head. 'Fine, whatever, I don't care what he does.' Keiko thought as she looked over to her walking companion. He seemed sweet, and somewhat mysterious.  
  
And just as Keiko thought that, Tenchi pushed Keiko on the ground. Keiko was about to scream bloody murder at him, but she heard a swish sound.  
  
Keiko looked back and for a brief second, saw a man in black. She didn't even think, she just ran as fast as she could.  
  
And just as Keiko started to run fast, Tenchi heard a man's voice mutter, "Damn, I got the wrong one. It doesn't matter, he will do just fine."  
  
Tenchi felt a sharp pain from her chest, to her right side. She gentle put her hand on her side, and quickly pulled back as it caused more pain upon her self. Tenchi looked at her hand; there was blood on it.  
  
Tenchi heard movement, her eyesight was blurring together. She fell back wards. And now a man peered over her, and all she saw before she blacked out was. . . Cold crimson eyes, and with that, her eyes closed as she passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Um. Hello! I'm sorry for the long update! I apologize! PLAES REVIEW! Please click the nice pretty purple button! ^_^ Oh, and you know the routine about flames don't you? A BIG fat tongue kiss from Kuwabaka!  
  
Ja Ne! ^______^=! ) 


	3. ransom and what is he hiding

(AN: Umm, yah, hello! What was I doing again?.. I can't seem to remember. Oh yah, I was writing a story wasn't I? Anywayz, thank you "Kay-san1" for Reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yuki: I don wanna! T_T  
  
Disclaimer: Come on Yuki! You have to!  
  
Yuki: Hmf! All right! *crunches Disclaimer foot* I OWN YuYu Hakusho! *sees cops* Oh, no not AGAIN! *is carried into the nearest jail* Whaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Disclaimer: I warned you! If you just tell the truth, I'll get you out. *waves keys around*  
  
Yuki: -_- Meanie! *cries* I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei quickly picked up the man's body, and sprinted towards the broken down warehouse. But what Hiei didn't count on was the man in his arms, to awaken during the way. Hiei looked down upon the young man.  
  
"Ow." Tenchi said while opening her eyes.  
  
Hiei smirked as the entered the warehouse, and when he found a good spot; he dropped the man on his side, causing him to take a deep breath.  
  
All Tenchi knew was she was being carried, and then someone dropped her on her side. Which hurt for it caused her wound to bleed worse.  
  
After holding her side, she Tenchi decided to look up at her captor. And what she saw made her giggle. The guy went up to her chest at least, maybe smaller than that. He had black spiky hair that with his height; went up to her neck.  
  
He glared at him, "What are you laughing at?" Hiei growled out. 'If this boy thought he could laugh at him and get away with it I'll-.' Hiei stopped his train of thought; upon seeing the damage he had done to him.  
  
"Damnit." Hiei cursed as he walked over to the bleeding boy.  
  
Tenchi stopped giggling when her captor started to walk in her direction. Scared, she started to back up. But fate had something different in mind, because her back hit a wall. Her captor was only a few steps away from her.  
  
She was so scared that she didn't notice her head was hurting.  
  
Hiei cursed his bad luck, how was he supposed to ransom the dark artifacts for the boy; if the boy was bleeding? Hiei almost smirked when the man started to back up and hit the wall.  
  
Hiei picked up the man, who seemed to struggle a lot; and set him down in the middle of the room they were in.  
  
Tenchi stared at the guy wearing all black clothes. She finally got a good look at him. For some unknown reason she couldn't stop looking in his eyes. They were like the entrance to his heart. 'Cold and fearless, suits him' Tenchi thought as Hiei tried to take off her outer shirt of her black uniform.  
  
(AN: Tenchi wears something like Yusuke's but only black. And she wears a T- shirt, and not so baggy pants, and black shoes.)  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi stared at him, and pulled her outer shirt away from him. 'I don't want anyone to know.' Tenchi thought frantically.  
  
"Stop struggling! You will bleed worse, and you don't want to ruin my plans do you?" Hiei smirked evilly, and looked threateningly.  
  
She looked at him, but continued to struggle.  
  
Hiei growled in frustration, this boy was hiding something, he had to be; or the man would give up. So Hiei tried to get a grip on the main crease in the middle of the uniform, but gripped onto something different; something much softer than the fabric.  
  
Tenchi's cheeks turned red from both embarrassment and anger. 'How-How DARE he!' Tenchi thought as she forgot that he had tried to kill her, and made an attempt to slap the crap out of him. And just before her hand made contact, Hiei shot his other hand up and caught her hand.  
  
She was to stunned to even notice that he had successfully gotten he outer shirt off, and was no exposing half of her chest.  
  
Whatever Hiei thought the guy was hiding, he was completely wrong. He looked at his hand, the one that was currently holding. . . . . . . . . . . . . her. Hiei watched as the blood ran over his fingers. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her exposed chest. He felt his cheeks redden ever so lightly.  
  
"Will you let go of me?!" Tenchi screamed, but it was still a whisper.  
  
And that sudden speech made Hiei let go of her, and pulled back roughly. He just watched as the man, no, woman, look at him impatiently, waiting him to do something.  
  
"Figures, I'll do it myself!" Tenchi said in her real voice, as she walked over to her outer shirt.  
  
Tenchi blushed, the way his hand was on her. . . . She had to stop thinking about it. Tenchi picked up her outer shirt, and tore it; making a big strip out of the fabric. She wrapped the strip around her side and over her chest. It stopped the bleeding a little.  
  
"What are you doing girl?" Hiei asked, watching her.  
  
"What do you think shortness? I'm trying to stop the blood." Tenchi said, her voice somehow emphasized the single word 'shortness. All the while glaring at him.  
  
"How dare you!" Hiei yelled at her.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Tenchi said, teasing him. But she didn't think he would do something. But she was very wrong, he ran up to her and slapped her across her cheek; causing her to hit the wall and go unconscious.  
  
Hiei watched as the strip she tied around herself fell onto the ground. "Stupid onna." He said simply and then walked over to her. He started by taking off her regular shirt, exposing her breasts. He didn't pay to much attention to them as he took the strip and rip it into smaller ones and wrapping them around her; then finally, putting her shirt back on.  
  
Well, no he could ransom the girl for the artifacts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Sorry this chappy is so short! I updated this story just for "Kay- san1"! So be happy! 


	4. Trading and fool

(AN: I'm on a roll! I've updated this very fast!!! Anywayz, Thank you "DarkWaterKitsune", and "Kay-san1" you guys have given me the motivation to go on and update this story a lot! So thanks! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yuki: I REFUSE to do it! You can't make me do it!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yuki. *throws Yuki a ball of pink yarn*  
  
Yuki: Nothing you do is going to make me. . .. *sees yarn* Meow! *turns chibi and plays with yarn* I do not own YuYu Hakusho!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~beep, beep!~ Yusuke's demon sensor watch went off. 'Oh shit! Not now!' Yusuke thought as he started to run out of Mr. Takanoka's office.  
  
"Yusuke! Where are you going?!" Mr. Takanoka asked before the student before him ran all the way out of his office.  
  
" I'm sorry! I really have to leave!" Yusuke said, and managed to get out of the office.  
  
"But we were talking." Mr. Takanoka said to the now none-student office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As Yusuke ran *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke ran, casually looking at his 'special' watch. 'Damn, it's close.' And Yusuke ran until a blue hared with purple eyes stopped him.  
  
"Yusuke! Hiei raised his ki!" Botan yelled, very worried.  
  
"Wait, that's weird, why would he do that?" Yusuke asked, looking slightly confused about the new news.  
  
"He's not hiding from us anymore! I think he WANTS us to find where he is! A powerful trick like that requires MAJOR demonic power and strength! And Yusuke, he sent me a telepathic message that said he wants the dark treasures in exchange for- " Botan exclaimed, biting on her thumbnail.  
  
Yusuke started to run again, but Botan once again stopped him. 'I wish she'd stop doing that.' Yusuke thought as he listened to her.  
  
"That's not all, he's taken-." Botan started but was cut off.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Keiko was across the street from them and apparently out of breath because she was panting heavily.  
  
"Keiko?!" Yusuke yelled as she ran up to them. "Are you alright?! What happened!????!" Yusuke and Botan asked in a panic-stricken voice.  
  
"It's-It's Tenchi! Something hurt him!" Keiko screamed, tearing up.  
  
"Tenchi? What does he- wait, who hurt him?" Yusuke asked Keiko, holding her; trying to stop the flow of her tears.  
  
"I don't know! But, the person was wearing black. . . Does that help?" Keiko questioned.  
  
"Yah, bye!" Yusuke waved as he went back to running, with Botan right behind him.  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the abandoned wear house where Hiei was currently in. Yusuke and Botan walked through the old rattled door that said 'Enter', but the letters were worn and torn.  
  
"HIEI! Come out you scumbag!! I'm here for Tenchi, COME OUT!!" Yusuke screamed, his voice reverberating off the walls. And just the echoing stopped, footsteps could be heard walking in the direction Botan and he was in.  
  
Then about five or six mean came out, some teenagers and some in their late 30's; but most appear to be teenagers. Their face void of expression, and their eyes lost into oblivion. As Yusuke was surveying the gang of men, they lunged at him. Very sloppy did they try to attack him.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THUGS!" He screamed in frustration, and punched the lights out of the gang. And with little effort, knocked them all out.  
  
"Oh! These are just ordinary people under simple mind control." Botan exclaimed as she inspected the unconscious people.  
  
"Come on coward! Show yourself!" Yusuke yelled angrily, raising a balled fist and waving it around.  
  
"I'm already here." A voice rang out through the darkness. Just as Hiei said that, he stepped out of the shadows with two mind controlled 'thugs'.  
  
"Up close, I see you're just a weedy nothing, and yet, it makes me furious to think of how much trouble you've been." Hiei cackled, holding the dark sword that he stole from King Emma.  
  
Yusuke glanced over at the thugs behind Hiei, and noticed that they were carrying. . . . . . Tenchi! "Tenchi!" Yusuke looked back at Hiei, and glared into all of his eyes.  
  
"Hm. Very interesting, your still sane after one look at my Jagan eye. I guess you do have some spiritual fortitude." Hiei examined, only slightly surprised. But he didn't show it at all. Because to show surprise, means to show weakness. And weakness is bound to kill you sooner or later.  
  
"Shut up! Here are the treasures, now release Tenchi!" Yusuke showed Hiei the items by pulling them up. And put them in the middle between them.  
  
"Why sure, no problem. The game's only worth playing if you follow the rules." Hiei walked over to the items and picked them up. "What do you know, they're the real thing." Hiei was again, slightly surprised, but didn't show it. He would have thought that the fool Koenma would send a counterfeit of the real two items. The two thugs threw Tenchi on the floor close to Botan.  
  
"I was going to take down Goki and Kurama and steal their treasures, but this way; you just saved me the trouble." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Think so? HA! You're a bigger moron than I thought!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
Almost his full speed, Yusuke ran up to Hiei and yelled, "We did the deal! Now all bets are off!!! I'll have your head and the treasures!!"  
  
But for some reason, Hiei looked none surprised. As Yusuke connected his punch, the image where Hiei was, started to fade. "Where is he?! Where'd he GO?!!"  
  
"Oh, just over here. It was an easy dodge really." Hiei's voice came from Yusuke' left.  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"You simple minded ningen, I just gently side stepped. But, oh, I almost forgot that ningen eyes have a hard time seeing me move."  
  
Hiei only smirked as Yusuke's face showed slight shock. The girl should awaken in only a few mere minutes.  
  
"I'm going to punch your face in." Yusuke smirked at Hiei.  
  
"Fool. Do you really think I'd give up my hostage?"  
  
Yusuke looked over to Tenchi and so did Botan.  
  
"Look closer detective."  
  
Yusuke did look closer, and something was opening on Tenchi's forehead. It. . . Looked like an eye. . .  
  
"Heh, once it opens completely she will be nothing more than a mindless demon. That is. . . if you don't get the cure to her problem which happens to be in this very sword."  
  
After that was said, Botan quickly ran over to the fallen girl and placed her hands above the eye. Electricity started to pump out of her palm and into the eye, making it close.  
  
"I'll try to stop it as long as I can Yusuke, just go and get that artifact!" Botan panted as she stayed focussed on what she was doing.  
  
Yusuke nodded and with that, he lunged towards Hiei.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Yes, another evil cliffie! Mwhaha! *hack hack cough cough* I have to remember tostop laughing like that. . . I hope you liked the story! If you don't review! Do I really need to say this? You'll have to kiss Kuwabaka!  
  
Kuwabara: And who wouldn't want to kiss handsome me?  
  
Yuki: Have you looked in the mirror lately?  
  
Kuwabara: No why?  
  
Yuki: Here. . . *hands him a small mirror, and it breaks*  
  
Kuwabara: Ack! Noooooo!  
  
Yuki: GET OUT OF HERE! !!! *sniffles* that was my favorite mirror to! Wha! T_T  
  
Ja Ne! ^___^=!) 


End file.
